


Cheaters Sometimes Prosper by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows better than to cheat at Exploding Snap, but how else is he going to get Sirius drunk enough to seduce him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Sometimes Prosper by madam_minnie

  
[Cheaters Sometimes Prosper](viewstory.php?sid=3175) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Remus knows better than to cheat at Exploding Snap, but how else is he going to get Sirius drunk enough to seduce him?  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > School Days Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Erotica  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 713 Read: 514  
Published: 09/04/2006 Updated: 09/04/2006 

Cheaters Sometimes Prosper by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for the lovely [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/), who's worked diligently on The Quidditch Pitch and deserves PWP Puppy smut... and because I just felt like writing the puppies. :)

"Ha! You cheated!" Sirius crowed as the game of Exploding Snap ended in a spectacular blast that singed the ends of his long black hair. He and Remus would be alone for the Full Moon tonight as James was busy tending to his newly pregnant wife and Peter was 'held-up at the office' again. Sirius didn't care. He liked it when it was just Padfoot and Moony.

"Drink up!" Sirius laughed, handing the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey to Remus who'd agreed to the drinking game knowing he could drink Sirius under the table.

"I was going to lose anyway," Remus said taking the bottle and wrapping his lips around the mouth of the bottle, he threw his head back and swallowed the remaining half of the burning liquid, his ears blowing steam the entire time. When he smacked his lips and set the bottle down in front of Sirius, he grinned at the gaping look his best friend was wearing. "I have a fast metabolism, remember?"

Sirius nodded, summoning another bottle and shuffling the deck of cards. "Which is why I ordered an entire crate-ful!"

"Why, Mr. Padfoot, do you intend to have your way with me while in an inebriated state?"

Sirius pounced, straddling Remus' hips and ran his hands up Remus' bare chest. "Sober, drunk, as long as I can have your cock buried deep inside me, I don't care."

"My, someone's missed me," Remus said pulling the raven-haired man down to kiss him thoroughly. Sweeping his tongue along the seam of Sirius' lips, Remus sipped, nibbled and finally claimed Sirius' mouth in a deep kiss that made his body react in seconds!

Grinding against Sirius, their erections rubbing against the denim of their jeans, Remus threaded his fingers in Sirius' hair and moaned when Sirius nipped his earlobe before whispering, "fuck me Moony."

Remus, who prided himself in his tightly-reined self-control, ripped Sirius' shirt and cupping Sirius' arse, raised his hips to grind against him. Sirius' trembling fingers made quick work of the buttons on Remus' shirt and pulling him completely off the floor by the collar, he wrapped his legs around him and kissed him fiercely.

Sliding his hands down Sirius' back and into his trousers, Remus ground Sirius' hips against his own. Their chests pressed tightly together, their kisses growing more frantic, Sirius summoned his wand and quickly banished their clothes, moaning against Remus' lips when he felt one long finger dip inside him. Bucking his hips, he threaded his fingers in Remus' hair and ground his now bare erection against Moony's .

Looking down at their bodies, he wrapped his hand around them both and sliding his hand back and forth, he licked his lips. He could see the almost purple head of Remus' cock peeking through the foreskin and when Remus slid his finger out to replace it with two, Sirius groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck... Remus... more... need more," Sirius pled, a slight whimper escaping his lips when Remus pushed him on his back and draping Sirius' legs over his forearms, he rubbed his cock along Sirius'. Remus dipped his head to watch their cocks slide against one another, Sirius' legs spread wide. Lifting his head, he reached down and gripping his cock firmly at the base, he whispered 'I love you' just as he pressed himself inside Sirius' welcoming heat.

Groaning, his head thrown back, Remus drove himself to the hilt, pulling Sirius toward him by his legs. "Tight," he growled leaning forward to kiss Sirius, spreading him wider as he kept a firm grasp on Sirius' legs. His cock was battering Sirius' prostate and Sirius was keening under him, panting and cursing all the while, driving Remus insane with lust.

Sirius clawed at the floor, arching his back as he came all over their bellies, clenching around Remus as he jack-hammered his hips, his balls drawing up tight against his body and his legs shaking as he emptied himself inside his lover. Falling atop Sirius, their chests heaving, Remus kissed Sirius' neck and smiled.

"Did I hear you mention chocolate sauce?"

"Are you going to be naughty and cheat again?"

"Of course," Remus replied, lifting his head, "cheaters **sometimes** prosper."  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3175>  



End file.
